english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016)
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, known in Japan as Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝ナルティメットストーム 4) is the sixth and final installment of the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, is a fighting game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Steam. It was originally released in Japan on February 4, 2016. It was released in North America on February 9, 2016. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Sai - Ben Diskin *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *Shikamaru Nara - Tom Gibis *Ino Yamanaka - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Choji Akimichi - Robbie Rist (Footage) *Kiba Inuzuka - Kyle Hebert *Hinata Hyuga - Stephanie Sheh *Shino Aburame - Steve Prince *Rock Lee - Brian Donovan *Neji Hyuga - Steve Staley *Tenten - Danielle Judovits *The First Hokage; Hashirama Senju - Peter Lurie *Madara Uchiha - Neil Kaplan *Yamato - Troy Baker (Footage) *Might Guy - Skip Stellrecht *Asuma Sarutobi - Doug Erholtz (Footage) *Danzo Shimura - William Knight (Footage) *Shizune - Megan Hollingshead (Footage) *Shikaku Nara - Johnathan Fahn *Inoichi Yamanaka - Kyle Hebert *Aoba Yamashiro - Wally Wingert (Footage) *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn (Footage) *Ebisu - Crispin Freeman (Footage) *Konohamaru - Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Footage) *Hiashi Hyuga - John DeMita *Hanabi Hyuga - Kari Wahlgren *Kushina Uzumaki - Laura Bailey (Footage) *Shisui Uchiha - Nicholas Roy (Footage) *Teuchi - Patrick Seitz (Footage) *Temari - Tara Platt *Kankuro - Doug Erholtz (Footage) *Chiyo - Barbara Goodson (Footage) *Cee - Vic Mignogna (Footage) *Darui - Ogie Banks (Footage) *Akatsuchi - Kyle Hebert (Footage) *Kurotsuchi - Laura Bailey *Mifune - Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Suigetsu Hozuki - Grant George *Karin - Ali Hillis *Jugo - Travis Willingham *Orochimaru - Steve Blum *Kabuto Yakushi - Henry Dittman *Kimimaro - Keith Silverstein *Itachi Uchiha - Crispin Freeman *Kisame Hoshigaki - Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Deidara - Roger Craig Smith (Footage) *Sasori - Johnny Yong Bosch (Footage) *Hidan - Chris Edgerly (Footage) *Kakuzu - Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Tobi - Michael Yurchak (Footage) *Pain - Matthew Mercer *Konan - Dorothy Fahn (Footage) *Nagato - Vic Mignogna (Footage) *Obito Uchiha - Vic Mignogna *Guruguru - Michael Yurchak *Zetsu - Travis Willingham *Kaguya Otsutsuki - Cissy Jones *Hagoromo Otsutsuki - Fred Tatasciore *Rin Nohara - Stephanie Sheh *Taiseki - Kirk Thornton *Kakkou - Henry Dittman *Mahiru - Yuri Lowenthal *Killer Bee - Catero Colbert *Nine Tails (Kurama) - Paul St. Peter *Eight Tails (Gyuki) - Matthew Mercer *Gamakichi - Dave Wittenberg *Aoda - Patrick Seitz *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum (Footage) *Haku - Susan Dalian (Footage) *Hanzo - Richard Epcar (Footage) *The Second Mizukage - Jamieson Price (Footage) *The Second Tsuchikage; Mu - JB Blanc (Footage) *The Third Raikage - Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *The Fourth Kazekage - Crispin Freeman (Footage) *Yugito Ni'i - Wendee Lee *Yagura - Johnny Yong Bosch *Roshi - Sam Riegel *Han - Patrick Seitz *Utakata - Michael Sinterniklaas *Fuu - Kari Wahlgren *The Fifth Kazekage; Gaara - Liam O'Brien *The Fourth Raikage; Ay - Beau Billingslea (Footage) *The Fifth Mizukage; Mei Terumi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Footage) *The Third Tsuchikage; Ohnoki - Steve Blum (Footage) *The Second Hokage; Tobirama Senjyu - Jamieson Price *The Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi - Steve Kramer *The Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze - Tony Oliver *The Fifth Hokage; Tsunade - Debi Mae West *Jiraiya - David Lodge (Footage) *Boruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sarada Uchiha - Laura Bailey 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ben Diskin - Hidden Stone Ninja *Crispin Freeman - Hidden Mist Ninja *Keith Silverstein - Hidden Mist Ninja *Michael Sorich - Hidden Stone Ninja *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Patrick Seitz - Hidden Mist Ninja Trivia *The credits lists Cindy Robinson for voicing Kushina Uzumaki when in fact Laura Bailey voices the character. *The credits lists Neil Kaplan for voicing Tobi when in fact Michael Yurchak voices the character. *Footage of Troy Baker voicing Pain is still in the game with a few new lines by Matthew Mercer. *Footage of Todd Haberkorn voicing Obito Uchiha is still in the game. *The credits lists Wally Wingert for voicing Mu when in fact JB Blanc voices the character. *The credits lists Laura Bailey for voicing Yugito Ni'i when in fact Wendee Lee voices the character. *The credits lists Chris Edgerly for voicing Roshi when in fact Sam Riegel voices the character. Edgerly provides his voice in an unused recording from Ninja Storm 3, which can be heard in this game when he's using Corrosion Style. *The credits lists Catero Colbert for voicing Darui when in fact Ogie Banks voices the character. Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games